


Let's be real here, We all know Mingyu be packing

by IsHighKeyGay



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Come Eating, Creampie, Dom Kim Mingyu, Facials, Fisting, M/M, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsHighKeyGay/pseuds/IsHighKeyGay
Summary: Mingyu has a schlong but he decides it wasn't big enough.R.I.P Jihoon's a$s
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 19





	Let's be real here, We all know Mingyu be packing

Huge.

That's what a certain mister Lee Jihoon felt as a giant stick breached his ass, but you may be wondering how did he get here?

Well it all started when Jihoon and Mingyu were coming home after a long, tiring day of errands. Mingyu being the man after Jihoon's heart had mentioned something a long the line's of cooking dinner, Jihoon being tired and delirious had only heard "Me, Dinner, Yeah?" but because he was a tired bitch he agreed half-knowingly. After approximately, one half hour, not one minute less or one minute more. It was finally time to eat. Of course because it's Mingyu, they had an entire feast which includes an entire Rotisserie Chicken, a Caeser Salad and an entire pitcher of Lemonade.

This was entirely confusing for poor Jihoon because he was so tired and thinking wasn't something he wanted to do, but he was ok with it because he remembered buying all of it already prepared but he felt suddenly off. He decided not to question it because Mingyu is both his roommate and a certain type of friend, so he could trust Mingyu with not trying to kill him, because being behind on rent and having blue balls is a pain in the ass. The salad was bland but he didn't give it much thought because that's what it's supposed to supposed to taste like, aside from the fruit/vegetable he despises which was tomatoes, he ate all of the portion on his plate. Although the chicken on the other hand, was perfect. The right amount of seasonings ranging from pepper to rosemary. He could have kissed it because that's exactly what he did which only resulted in a weird look from Mingyu.  
When he drank the lemonade that's when he fucked up.

He was suddenly hit with a wave of arousal, as it would turn out Mingyu had spiked it with viagra. As soon as he drank from his glass, Mingyu taken the time drink from his and got up to run to his side of the table. Jihoon was then immediately scooped up and on to the couch. As soon as he hit the sofa, he was striped of all articles of clothing with Mingyu following quickly there after. Now Mingyu could have at least asked but he wouldn't have done this Without his consent and Jihoon was honestly very okay with his current situation. Jihoon had his face forced onto Mingyu's lower abdomen, right at the bottom of his abs. Until it was slowly lowered until his chin was touching the base of the monster that belonged to man currently dominating him. Mingyu was wearing a cock ring, which Jihoon soon came to realise when he touched his lips to it expecting the feeling of skin but was instead met with rubber. He figured Mingyu had put it on when he was in packaging the food he was eating not 5 minutes ago. Nonetheless, Jihoon worked his way down the Dick with a few feather-like kisses in between. Until eventually there it sat looking sureal and slightly wet from pre-cum, waiting, twitching, impatient for him to swallow it. Jihoon was planning on working it at his own pace, until a hand grasped tightly to his head, which said hands owner proceeded to shove his manhood down Jihoon's silky throat which awoke a deep grown from the man above him. Mingyu didn't stop until he nestled himself far into the dubious man below him's throat and said man's nose buried in his pubic hair. As soon as Jihoon caught a whiff off the bush his nose was logded into he felt at peace, it smelled of charcoal and evergreen trees in the middle of spring.

Suddenly, Mingyu picked a animalistic pace and kept to it. The sudden drag off something heavy deep in his throat and his nose onto the soft hair in front off him, made Jihoon's member very excited. Then abruptly something very warm and very wet landed deep inside his throat, something miniscule compared to what was to come very soon. Then Mingyu pulled out, only to drag Jihoon's body over the armrest so his head was hanging off the couch. Mingyu then proceeded to resheathe himself into Jihoon's abused throat. His previous deposit removed more of the glide allowing Mingyu to move even faster and whiched caused a plethora of low groans to fill the very sound dynamic room to produce echoes of that very prominent sound. The squelching coming from Jihoon's throat only encouraged him to go even faster and harder causing the smaller to need to hold on to Mingyu's thighs, this went on until Mingyu came for a second time down Jihoon's throat again. Mingyu then repositioned them again to where Mingyu had an ass in his face and Jihoon was met with an appendage.

The smaller began to suck on the head of the cock in front of him and stroked the rest creating small and weak wet sounds all the while Mingyu was probing his rim with his tongue and kneading his ass. It was quite vanilla until Mingyu snaked his hand down onto Jihoon's head and shoved it down all the way to the base and planted his foot there to keep him there along with his new founded technique of sucking and licking his rim which left Jihoon with only one option of doing anything, moaning. Which is what he did, that resulted in mild vibrations being passed from his throat to the member lodged inside of it. That aroused Mingyu from lessening his focus on Jihoon's now puffy and red rim, to fucking up into the wet cavern that is Jihoon's mouth. This went off long enough for Jihoon to finally release all over Mingyu's stomach which distracted him long enough for Jihoon to muster all of the strength he could broke out of his position to stroke Mingyu fast enough to make him release all over his face.

Again another reposition lead to him in Mingyu's lap with Mingyu's fingers lodged in his hole constantly violating him in all the right ways. Four girthy fingers consistently probing his rim as Mingyu kissed his neck leaving red and purple-ush marks all the way down his cleavicle. Jihoon only felt pure bliss when he was with Mingyu, because Mingyu was always there for him and would always be willing to do anything for him. He was throughly awaken from his thoughts when Mingyu was practically fisting him and as soon as he realized he moaned the loudest he had ever done before.  
Pretty soon after that Mingyu's hand was replaced with a girth at his entrance and as the appendage slowly entered him, one word flashed across his mind "Huge" until the entire 11 inches in length and 3 inches in width was inside him and without a second to relax, hard thrusts immediately settled and Jihoon was immediately overwhelmed. He was overstimulated, tired and the abuse to his hole wasn't helping and so he sooner passed out. Mingyu didn't realize the man in top of him was asleep because he was too focused on the very prominent stomach bulge that kept forming with each of his thrusts, the loud, very wet sounds coming from Jihoon's poor, red and abused rim, and the sound of skin slapping each he thrust upward. That alone compelled Mingyu into removing the cock ring and remounting Jihoon but not thrust but to release for a fourth time meaning for him to snuggle up with his roommate and fall asleep leaving a mess and two naked bodies on the living room couch for they're third roommate an unsuspecting Soonyoung to find.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my first and supposed to a half-joke, but is also my first time actually writing Smut and though some things might not be correct please leave constructive criticism in your comments.
> 
> Thanks for reading, <3


End file.
